


Hopeful Light in the Dark Wine Glass

by LepusMorallius



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Bickering, Drunk Sex, End of Tags for Ch 1, Lap Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Public Masturbation, This takes place in a door that leads to the basement of that tavern shop in Kingdom, all of this is consenting though, im writing these as I think them take it with a grain of salt, it’s like really light though, it’s what it says on the tin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LepusMorallius/pseuds/LepusMorallius
Summary: An AU where Licorice Cookie gets kicked out of the Darkness and he got rejected by so many jobs he became a stripper instead.It was two am when I thought this. The plot will get thicker I swear.
Relationships: Vampire Cookie/Licorice Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 11





	Hopeful Light in the Dark Wine Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic here... sorry if it’s a bit rough! I was real tired when writing some of this. But it’s that or I never finish this!!
> 
> \- Amber

Chapter 1 : The Regular

  
“Wooow… this place is packed!

“Heh. We might not make it this shift! I’m gonna need a cig…”

“Ay! Thunder thighs! Need one?”

“For the thousandth time- I am _not_ going to start smoking!”

Licorice Cookie scoffed away at his coworkers and made his way to the mirror desk. His hands slammed down on the table as he looked up at his reflection. His eyes were noticeably tired and his body was covered in bites and bruises. He ended up collapsing on the chair behind him as the heels on his feet wore out their energy. Licorice Cookie pushes the hair out of his face before giving the mirror a good, clean look of himself. What… happened? What happened to _him_? The Enchantress made him pack his bags half a year ago by now, but why is he here? What even got him working as a stripper- let alone at a nightclub? He remembered the day he was kicked out of the darkness. It left a stain in his mind big enough to haunt him every night. The rain tattered his clothes as he made his way to any form of shelter he could. Alas, he was once the darkness- so finding anyone to take him in was near impossible. But he found his way to the back door of the Tavern and… his mind clouded the thoughts away as his break was over. Licorice Cookie got up and grabbed his tray, ready to serve as a waiter this shift.

His coworkers weren’t kidding- the bar was packed! More than twenty cookies were either getting drunk, watching the stripper currently performing, or other workers having alone time with customers. He looked at his order list and let out a loud groan- Vampire Cookie was back and he ordered the usual whole bottle of wine. The cookie stomped to get the order over with and slammed the bottle down at the table Vampire Cookie was at. “Ohhhh~ there he is. Little Liccory~” the vampire rolls out with a soft breath. “Shouldn’t you be taking care of your little sister- it’s still early.” Licorice Cookie snarls. “Ahhhhh she’s hanging out with those wizards… she’s okay…” he lets out a laugh as he poured himself a glass of wine. He offered to pour Licorice Cookie a glass- for once he accepted the offer. Sitting on the others lap while taking a delicate sip. “Vampire Cookie… I’ve been working here for six months, yes?” “Mhm… today marks six months… well… a week ago did…” “Do you remember how I started working here?” “Not sure. You never told me. I just saw you one day and I decided to be your regular… you actually give me the whole bottle…” he swishes around the wine bottle he held. “I think you’re good at your job. I’m surprised those arms can swing around the pole… but… you tend to amaze me…” he rests his head onto Licorice Cookie’s shoulder. Licorice Cookie couldn’t resist getting red at his cheeks at the action. He proposed mentally the wine was getting to him. Vampire Cookie lost his train of thought as his hands ran up and down the body of the thinner one. “Dumbass- buy yourself a room if you want to fuck tonight.” Licorice Cookie snarls at Vampire Cookie. The vampire lets out a gentle laugh, “You know everyone else has their dicks out… are you going to check and enforce the rules on everyone here?” Licorice Cookie pouts and gives Vampire Cookie the go on his plans for the night. The cookie purred and slid his hand under the clothing that covered Licorice Cookie’s chest. He shivered and rested his head back as Vampire Cookie slowly made circles on the sensitive nipple below the fabric. “H… hell… hell you know me too well…” Licorice Cookie softly moaned out. “Psh~ that rhymes.” Vampire Cookie hums as his other hand kept Licorice Cookie still. He squeezed the soft thigh that sat restless on his lap. “You know… I was surprised when I first saw you take off that robe of yours… that cloth really covers up your frame, eh?” The cookie has learned to channel out the discussion of his supposed “thunder thighs”, but for once he lets the compliment enter his mind. It simmers above for a bit, but Licorice Cookie decided to indulge in Vampire Cookie’s words as though it was creamy chocolate. Less and less did he mind the ever so prominent bulge pressing against his ass from below as Vampire Cookie’s flirtatious words calmed his temper down. No, no: it was for sure the wine still. As brought up in Licorice Cookie‘s mind. 

  
Vampire Cookie lifted up the clothing that covered the cookies chest completely- as if there was much even covering them in the first place and rested him down on the table back up. “Can you make yourself any more discreet.” Licorice Cookie snarls at Vampire Cookie. “Oh relax~ I’ll still be sitting down. Drink some more wine and you’ll just look like you’re drunk out of your mind.” He laughs as he sloppily unzipped his pants. Creating a crimson red splat on his pants from the glass he held in the process. Licorice Cookie felt his hard dick press against the lingerie still covering his ass. The vampire slowly slid the underwear down and too no hesitation in putting his dick in to please his drunken needs. Licorice Cookie had to bite on his arm so as to not let out an embarrassingly pleased moan. His initial shock simmered down to needy pants as Vampire started to pump into him. If the wooden table was soft sheets, he would be gripping them till they came right off. Vampire Cookie on the other hand chuckled seeing the other become so needy all of the sudden. He played along and ran a hand up the others’ back to play with his long locks of hair. Even teasing that he would eventually pull it, alas he was too lazy to use that much energy that night. Licorice Cookie only increased in volume as Vampire Cookie’s thrusts went faster. He didn’t even realize the words that were slurring out of his mouth as Vampire Cookie increased his pace- “Faster! More! Please! I’m close!!” Licorice Cookie covered his mouth with his hands as he realized how desperate he was sounding in the moment. Vampire Cookie let out his own satisfied moan as he came into the other- early as usual. Licorice Cookie has learned to play along with this timing as he too came with him. He got off with the clack of his heels on the hard floor being the loudest the two got as he readjusted himself onto Vampire Cookie’s lap, now facing him eye to eye. “... You cum way too fast. Are you so damn lazy you can’t even last more than ten minutes.” “I last as long as I need to. Obviously I lasted long enough for you.” He wiped the cum that was still on Licorice and tasted it with a smirk. An almost graceful motion- if it didn’t come from him. “Shut up and pour me another drink will you.” Licorice Cookie shoved his glass into the other, who promptly filled it up back with wine. The cookie took a bigger sip of his drink and rested his arm around the vampire. Vampire Cookie slid a hand down to Licorice Cookie’s still hard dick and began pumping it with a delicate touch. “I’m still a little hungry, I hope you don’t mind…” he licked his lips with a warm smile. Licorice Cookie shivers as he almost spills his glass of wine, then easing into the tingling pleasure with soft moans once more. He leaned his face into the other and gave him a tenderly soft kiss. Then another, and another. They ended up in a long, deep kiss after exchanging the small ones. Licorice Cookie didn’t even mind if one or two cookies saw them like this, all he cared about was getting the vampire's tongue in his mouth right now. Vampire cookie put his glass down so he can have his hands focus fully on the cookie in front of him. His pumps went faster while his now free hand secured itself on the back of Licorice Cookie. Drool seeped from the two’s mouths as Licorice Cookie broke off their kiss to catch a breath of air. “V… Vampire… heh… you’re still paying the bill tonight… you know that?” Vampire smiles. “I know, I know. I’m just hoping for a discount from you…” his pumps came to a halt as once more the other cookie came. This time the result being splattered on the black cloth Vampire Cookie still wore. Licorice Cookie shivers with a faint moan as he tenses down to rest his head on Vampire Cookie’s shoulder.

“Getting tired? You can sleep on me tonight.” Vampire Cookie gave his neck a kiss. Licking his so called “spot” before punching his fangs in. He took a bit of blood every time they fucked- Vampire Cookie claims just sitting there drains his energy. Licorice Cookie didn’t mind the sting of pain anymore. “You’re not going home? Isn’t your sister going to scold you for an hour?” “Mmmm… oh I know… but your thighs are nice to squeeze… I can’t take those home with me.” He gave them a good squish once again. “I’ll lay horizontally, don’t get me in trouble for hogging the couch after this…” he shuffled around the fabric couch until his legs were propped up on the empty cushion. Licorice Cookie moved himself down so he could lay on Vampire Cookie’s chest. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander into whatever dream he would have tonight. Yet Vampire Cookie stayed up for a while. Swirling his glass and making sure the other was cozy on top of him. He even swung his cape over to give some warmth to Licorice Cookie. The vampire gave a rude hiss to those who got near them- claiming Licorice Cookie was doing his job at the moment. If only Licorice Cookie knew Vampire Cookie cared for him ever so much… alas all he knew was the silence of a nothingness dream.

Licorice Cookie woke up to the sound of birds chirping above him and the rude beam of sunlight from the door far away. He stretched and realized the drunken vampire was below him, looking at his body with a smirk. “Heh… nice view.” He complimented before Licorice Cookie shoved a hand into his face. “How long have you been here?! The place is closed dumbass- get OUT!” Licorice Cookie gets off of Vampire Cookie and stomps around to grab his clothes. Vampire Cookie made some purrs at all the angles he was getting when Licorice Cookie before taking his leave. Stumbling around until he made it to the stairs. Licorice Cookie scoffed and walked away to head to his room in the back. It was a bathroom sized room with just a mattress and a mini fridge to fill it. He collapsed on the bed and groaned. How did he let himself get that drunk again? What charm does such a useless drunkard have?! The more he thought however, the more his body would burn with lust. So he decided to forget thinking of an answer and instead take a nap before his shift the following night. “...psh. Damn bastard.” He laughed to himself before closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick clarification that I in no way see sex work as a bad thing! I respect someone who can carry their whole weight on a metal pole. It’s your business on that. Any negative connotation in here is simply because this was Licorice Cookie’s last resort in sustaining a job.
> 
> I just wanted to clarify in case anyone gets the wrong idea!!
> 
> \- Amber


End file.
